Breaking Point
by Menamebephil
Summary: A person can only take so much. What happens when they snap? Drama, that's what.
1. Prologue: Snap

**Breaking Point.**

_**I'm sorry. I thought to myself "I won't start another story until I finish at least **_**one**_** of my in-progress ones. Unfortunately, my brain doesn't work like that, and this particular plot bunny has been gnawing at my grey matter for at least a week, distracting me from my other works. So, as a form of release more than anything else, here it is. I hope I can finish some of my other stories now.**_

_**N.B. This has nothing to do with my ongoing series. It's an entirely different continuity. There may be a sequel, depending on how well it's received.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: Snap. **

"I quit."

The words hung heavy in the air, drawing all the tension and anger into them like a black hole.

"Beast Boy, wha-"

"You heard me, Robin." Beast Boy's voice spat venom, and he span on his heel, turning to face his leader. "I've had enough." He handed Robin his communicator. Robin didn't raise his hand, so Beast Boy dropped it at his erstwhile commander's feet.

"Don't be an idiot, Beast Boy." Raven sounded almost tired, as if she was treating this as little more than one of his strange schemes. Beast Boy was almost shocked to find that he didn't care. Not anymore. So, when he once would have loudly protested at this comment, he simply turned and walked towards the door.

He found his way impeded by Starfire, her eyes glowing. "No! I cannot allow this!"

Beast Boy sighed, his anger depleted, but his resolve no less firm. "Star, please. You have to respect my decision here."

"But…but…" Starfire looked like she was about to break down in tears.

"Star…" Beast Boy placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry it's come to this, but it has. I promise I'll call or something whenever I get wherever I'm going."

Starfire nodded, snuffling, and enveloped Beast Boy in a brief hug. "Be safe."

"B…you can't be serious, man!"

Beast Boy grinned, but didn't turn around. "First time for everything, Cy."

"But…the team…" Robin found his voice again at last.

"The team will be fine. It's not like there are actually many villains left to _fight_. It's just Slade and Dr. Light left, and Slade's been quiet for over two years now. Besides, the City's been asking us to make some cutbacks."

"Look, Beast Boy, I said I'm sorry. I was wrong, I shoulda listened to you, but-"

Beast Boy shook his head. "That's not why I'm leaving. That's just added motivation." If anyone noticed how he was staring at Raven when he was speaking, they didn't mention it.

If he was waiting for the pale girl to speak, he was disappointed. After a few seconds, he turned to the door.

"So long, guys. It's been a blast."

The silence lasted until the green albatross had disappeared over the horizon, flying east.


	2. Blame

**Chapter One: Blame.**

"_Fuck you I won't do what you tell me-"_

Click.

"_Just one more fight about your leadership and I will straight up leave your shit-"_

Click.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal-"_

"Gah!" Click.

"_It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry'-"_

Click.

"_I wanna feel you from the inside-"_

Click.

"'_Cause I need you probably as bad as I need another hole in the head-"_

Click.

"_I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat-"_

Click.

"_I believe you would leave me for dead, me for dead-"_

Kablam!

The radio was shattered by a bolt of black light. Robin scowled at Raven.

"I was listening to that."

"No you weren't. You were flicking through stations, which was _incredibly_ distracting. I'm trying to read."

"You don't have to read in here."

"You don't have to listen to music in here."

Robin sighed, and left the room without another word, before the conversation took a now-familiar route. It had been like this for the last three days. Raven had been snapping at anyone and everyone. Robin knew what the reason was, and he was smart enough to realise that mentioning it to her was a one-way ticket to Painsville. Robin noticed he was walking towards the gym, and decided to follow the advice his feet were giving him. He _needed_ to vent some stress. On the way he passed Cyborg, who simply nodded and stepped to one side, so as not to impede his leader.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sighed as a swish of black and yellow announced her leader's departure. She sighed, but her regret at blowing up (literally) in his face was far from sufficient for her to actually _do_ anything about it. Her relative peace had returned, but she was almost pleased to be interrupted. She needed a distraction from her emotions, who were shouting.

However, she was less than pleased to find Cyborg in the room. For the last three days, he had been openly hostile towards her, and she didn't like it. It was like he was blaming _her_ for this whole damned situation. _And why would he do that?_

Sometimes, she _hated_ the voices in her head, especially when they were sarcastic.

"Hey." Raven said, officially initiating a conversation for the third time in her entire life.

Cyborg merely grunted, and turned his back on her.

Raven scowled. "Look, I don't know what your problem is-"

"No. You wouldn't." With that, Cyborg extracted a can from the fridge and stalked off.

Raven was about to run after him and demand an explanation, when she was suddenly struck by the meaning of Cyborg's words.

"He thinks this is _my_ fault?"

_And why would he do that, as I said before?_

Raven rubbed her temples. She needed to pay her emotions a little visit.

Suddenly, Raven found herself bathed in red light, a roaring cacophony in her ears. The alarm, Trigon damn it. Oh well. At least now she'd be allowed to punch someone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy went into a sharp nosedive, and landed in a tree. Shifting back into his approximately human form, he sat on the wide branches, and thought, something he had avoided doing for two days now.

_Let's see. I have no food, no changes of clothes, no clear idea of where I'm going, nothing._

So far, his situation was familiar.

_But this time, I have a wallet, and several thousand dollars in my account, thank you Jump City Council._

But he still had no clear idea of where to go. Shifting into a hawk, Beast Boy took to the air and followed a motorway he stumbled across until he found a gas station. There, he bought a sandwich and a map, pointedly ignoring the slack-jawed boy on the till, although he couldn't tell whether his lack of jaw control was a result of surprise at seeing what looked like an honest-to-God elf, or simply bucolic stupidity.

Sitting on a grassy knoll, Beast Boy ate his sandwich and looked at the map. Unable to decide upon a location, he closed his eyes and pointed at the index, and looked at the city nearest to his finger. Gotham.

You must be joking. He tried again.

Bludhaven. Almost as bad. One last try.

Star City. What the hell, why not?

With a destination finally in mind, Beast Boy began to plan his route, folding the map so that the entire state of California was invisible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, you…wait…" Mammoth counted on his fingers, mouthing the numbers. "Aren't there supposed to be five of you?"

"Yeah? Where's the green guy?" Asked Billy Numerous, seemingly indignant that the now accurately named Hive Five were no longer worthy of fighting all five Titans.

Unfortunately, none of the Titans seemed talkative, bar their leader, who restricted himself to his usual battle cry. Wykkyd looked sidelong at Numerous, who nodded. It was time to retreat.

Billy immediately sent out four clones, who immediately set about distracting a Titan each, while Kyd warped in front of Raven, who had no time to react to a suckerpunch to the gut.

Wykkyd warped into midair, the freefall giving him time to observe the situation. The clones were proving a hassle for the Titans, who hadn't noticed Gizmo, the original Numerous, Seemore and Mammoth slip away with the loot. Kyd teleported to the floor, his extradimensional jump absorbing the unwanted momentum. The Numerous clones were all defeated, and in a blur of red they melded back into the original, who was by now several blocks away.

As the enraged heroes surrounded Kyd, he gave a theatrical bow, and in a swirl of darkness he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Relocation

**Chapter Two: Relocation.**

Robin stared at the computer screen, trying to work out how to counter the new tactics employed by the Hive Five.

"Run it again."

"Robin, we have been watching this for nearly two hours now. If we were going to find something, do you not think we would have found it by now?"

Robin scowled. "We _need_ to find out how to stop Wykkyd disappearing every time we corner him. There has to be _something_ we can do."

"Indeed, but can it not wait until tomorrow? Surely we should be able to think better when we are not tired."

Robin couldn't refute the logic, and nodded. "Alright. Turn it off, we can resume this later."

However, although Starfire left, Robin sat on the couch, thinking over the events of the last few days. Specifically the event four days ago.

It had been all Robin's fault, that much was clear. He should have actually _listened_ when Beast Boy had called. But he hadn't, and now one of his friends was gone. Stormed out. And Robin found himself unable to blame him.

"Damn it!" Robin suddenly lashed out and slammed his fist on the counter top.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I say we find him and drag his butt all the way back!"

"There are many, many reasons why that won't work." Knowledge pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Well, at least I'm doing _something_!" Brave snapped. "Left to you, we'll never get him back at all!"

This last comment proved to be too much for Timid, who broke down in tears.

"Don't worry, Timid! He'll be back soon, just you see!" Despite her words, Happy's tone was far more subdued than usual, and had taken a slightly desperate edge.

"That stupid, retarded, asshole…why the hell was he looking at _us _like that? What did _we_ do?"

"You know full well what we did, Anger."

"Well, _I _don't." Raven stepped into the amphitheatre that served as the meeting place in her mindscape.

"I think you do, Raven." Wisdom was as inscrutable as ever.

"…Clearly I _don't_, or I wouldn't have bothered to come here."

Knowledge was about to speak, but Wisdom cut her off with a wave of her arm. "No, sister. Some things must be _realised_ for them to have any value."

Raven scowled at the figure in brown, who merely smiled her enigmatic smile.

"…He's gone…he's gone and he's never coming back…he's gone, he's never coming back, and it's _all our fault!_" The last three words were delivered as a screech, and Timid vanished into the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Raven, who was more disturbed than she would like to admit by the sight of her doppelganger's breakdown, motioned that she wished to speak to Wisdom alone.

As the pair left through the portal to Wisdom's realm, Raven asked the question that had been gnawing at her for four days now.

"Why is everyone- and by everyone, I mean, all of my emotions bar Anger and plus Cyborg- blaming me for this? What did _I_ do?"

Wisdom stared at her. "While I commend the fact that you are asking questions, the specific question you are asking is entirely the wrong one."

Raven frowned. "Then what _is_ the right question?"

"Until you can figure that out, there is little point coming to see me any more. Goodbye, Raven."

"But-"

"_Goodbye._"

Raven suddenly found herself flung from her mind, and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor of her room.

_Well, that's never happened before_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy winged his way towards Star City. He breathed deeply, and the salt tang in the air calmed him with its familiarity. He shivered slightly when he touched down on the outskirts. Massachusetts was a lot colder than California. He squinted as the early morning light peeked over the buildings, shining in his eyes. Shrugging, he wandered off in search of a hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John McLane was not a happy man, for three reasons, which fit neatly into long term, medium term, and short term.

In the long term, he was not happy because he was called John McLane. That had left him open to all manner of Die Hard related puns, and two decades of that had left him with a reflex that made him punch anyone who mentioned Bruce Willis in his prescence.

The medium term reason was that he had started to lose his hair. This, he felt, was confirmation that there _was_ a God, and He _hated_ John. The fact that Willis had lost his hair was just the icing on the cake.

And in the short term, John was unhappy because he was in the process of robbing a warehouse with several other men, and that operation had been interrupted. By someone shooting arrows at them.

A flash arrow hit the ground at their feet, blinding them, and within moments one was caught in a red net.

"It's the Green Arrow! Run!"

John sighed. He despaired of his ilk, sometimes. "It's not the Green Arrow."

"H-how'd you know?"

Another sigh. "If it were the Green Arrow, the arrows would be green, wouldn't they? Besides, the Green Arrow's in space, with the rest of those cape-wearing lunatics."

The dim witted crook looked at the net that his friend was struggling with, and noticed a red arrow that it had been disgorged from.

John unholstered his pistol. "The girl."


	4. How Superheroics is Supposed to Go

**Chapter Three: How Superheroics is Supposed to Go.**

Arrowette cursed as one of the men- a large, balding man that reminded her of Bruce Willis- drew his handgun and aimed in her general direction. She was currently ducked behind a crate, a smoke arrow cocked. But she wasn't about to dive out there directly into his line of fire.

Inspiration struck. She gripped her smoke arrow in one hand, and threw it on the floor as hard as she could. Bingo, instant cover.

She rolled to the side, and made it behind the other crates without being hit, and began to climb onto the top. Once there, she counted the remaining hostiles. Six. That shouldn't be a problem.

One of them appeared to have an AK-47. Okay, maybe a _small_ problem.

She took aim with a net arrow, and fired, pinning the man with the assault rifle to the ground. So far, so good.

"Alright, bitch, freeze!"

Arrowette turned to see the Bruce Willis impersonator with his arm around a hapless night watchman, his gun to the geriatric official's temple. "Back off or grandpa here gets it!"

Arrowette dropped her bow to the ground.

"Good girl."

Arrowette's eyes widened as she saw what was behind the man. The man didn't have the time to react as he was grabbed by the head by a large gorilla and thrown heavily into a wall, where he slumped and didn't get up.

The men started at this surreal development, and Arrowette took this opportunity to stun another with a boxing glove arrow, and yet another with her last net, while the gorilla took the traditional route of smacking the other three over the head until they lay down.

Wait. Were gorillas normally green?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy grinned. He'd heard the shots as he was passing, and wandered in to investigate. Now it looked like he'd made an entirely successful debut.

He hadn't noticed the blonde girl until the battle was over, and suddenly realised he'd jumped in on someone else's fight. Oops.

"Err...hi."

"Who in hell's name are you?"

Beast Boy did a theatrical bow. "Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan, at your service."

Arrowette did a double take. Had he just told her his _name_?

Beast Boy chuckled. "It's hard to have a secret identity when you're green and fanged. I'm something of a sensation in the field of rare diseases."

Arrowette chuckled. "I'm sure."

Beast Boy nodded. "Last year, I was on the front cover of The Scientific American, I'll have you know."

Arrowette stared hard at him. "Beast Boy…Beast Boy…" Realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks. "The _Titan_?"

Beast Boy fidgeted. "Ex-Titan. I quit."

"Why?"

"Long story. Who're you?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Arrowette." The girl stuck out a hand, which Beast Boy shook. "What made you come to Star?"

"To be honest, blind luck. I just stuck my finger on a map of the country and here I am."

"Well, what are you gonna do now you're here?"

"Well, I was looking for a hotel, and then I thought I could get my bearings, see if this city needed another hero."

Arrowette nodded. "Ever since GA's been with the Justice League, and Speedy joined the Titans, we've kinda been short-staffed. Sure Green Arrow swings by as often as he can, but that isn't that often." Arrowette stopped as she realised something. "Wait. If you were looking for a hotel, then why the hell were you passing through the industrial district?"

"I…kinda got lost."

Arrowette laughed at that, and Beast Boy looked indignant.

"Oh come on. I'll show you to Orchid Bay, that's the downtown district."

"Thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Cyborg?"

Cyborg flinched at the awkward politeness. That could only mean two things- politicians, or journalists. He turned around. Journalists.

"Yes?"

"Could you possibly confirm or disprove the rumours that your teammate 'Beast Boy' has left the Titans?"

"No comment."

"How do you respond to witnesses that claimed to see a large green bird flying east last week?"

"No comment."

"How do you respond to allegations that-"

"No. Comment."

"What is-"

"No comment!" Cyborg screamed, and all but ran into the store. Once inside, he took a trolley, and started to load up with supplies. He stopped when he saw what he had just picked up. Tofu bacon.

Cyborg closed his human eye, and sighed, before putting the soy bean extract back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, were you thinking of going solo?"

Beast Boy had been installed in his hotel room, and now Arrowette was giving him a brief tour of the city. It was Saturday, so school wasn't an issue.

"It crossed my mind. But I was thinking of maybe joining another team. Are there any around here?"

"No. You could always start one, though."

Beast Boy looked at her sidelong. "And what would that involve? Would I have to speak to the mayor?"

"That'd help, sure."

"Hmm. I'll think about it." He paused for a moment. "If I were to start a team in this area, would you consider if I offered you a spot in it?"

Arrowette pretended to consider it. "Hell yeah."

Beast Boy grinned at her. "I'll need to be able to contact you."

Arrowette dug in her pockets for her cellphone, and laboriously wrote out the number on a scrap of paper. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I've been up all night, so I'm gonna catch up on some sleep."

Beast Boy waved enthusiastically at the retreating heroine, and looked around at the city, wondering where City Hall was.


	5. Setting up Shop

**Chapter Four: Setting up Shop.**

"But Cyborg, I do not understand!" Starfire shouted at the android's retreating form.

"How could you not? It was kind of obvious." Cyborg replied over his shoulder.

"Well, I did not, so perhaps you could enlighten me!" Starfire was angry now, and Cyborg recognised it.

"Alright, come in." He said, motioning to his room. "I ain't saying this in the corridor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy whistled as he left the Mayor's office, a deed to a large brownfield site in The Glades district. The Mayor had been _extremely_ enthusiastic, especially when Beast Boy produced his résumé. Seven years of superheroing experience is all the more impressive when the superhero in question isn't old enough to drink.

The only problem he had now was funding. The Mayor had apologetically explained that the Council couldn't foot the bill for all the equipment that his new team would need.

His team. It felt so weird thinking that. But now to solve the problem of money.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**You have a reverse charge call from **Garfield Logan**. Do you accept the charges?"**

"Yes."

"**I heard 'yes'. Is that correct?"**

"Yes."

"**Thank you. Your call has been accepted."**

"Steve?"

"Gar, are you calling form the States?"

"Yes."

"Gar- do you realise how much this is costing?"

"You're the world's fifth richest man, you'll get over it."

"I assume this isn't a social call."

"No. I need…thirty to fifty million dollars."

"…"

"Steve? Steve?"

"Why?"

"I quit the Titans, and now-"

"You left? Why?"

"Long story, and I don't wanna waste your phone bill. Basically, I'm starting my own team in Star City, but we need cash to get going."

"…Alright. I'll wire it to your account."

"Awesome!"

"On one condition. We get to be there at the Grand Opening."

"Sure thing. I'll look forward to it. See you then."

"Bye."

After Beast Boy put the phone down, Steve Dayton stared at the receiver for a long time.

"Rita? I've got news."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven slumped into the sofa, watching Cyborg storm out, Starfire in tow, demanding an explanation. Raven sighed. She _really_ shouldn't have argued with him like that, but he _still_ wouldn't explain why he was blaming her for all this. The closest he'd got was today, when he'd openly stated that it was her fault.

"_Well, if it weren't for you, we'd still have five members on this team!"_

"…_Look, why do you keep saying it's _my_ fault? What did I do?"_

"_If you can't see that, then you're far less intelligent than I'd ever thought."_

With that, Cyborg had left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cissie King-Jones sat in history, bored out of her mind. Her stupor was shattered by a buzzing in her pocket. She surreptitiously pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, and read the message that she had received.

**Come see me wen ur not busy. Got news :)**

**-BB**

Grinning to herself, Cissie put her phone away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrowette knocked on the hotel room door, to be met by a grinning Beast Boy, who held up two pieces of paper, and let her in.

"What's this?"

"Look at this first one." He handed the first sheet to her.

"…A deed? It's in The Glades, a nice area." She looked at him. Would this be for a base?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Now look at this one."

"A bank balance…of…over fifty _million_ dollars? How the hell?" She stared at Beast Boy, who was grinning like a loon.

"I was adopted by the fifth richest man on Earth. Go figure."

"So, Mr Rich Boy, now you've got the place, you need a team."

Beast Boy nodded. "I take it you're still interested."

"You bet. But we need some more if we're gonna justify all this expenditure."

"Yeah. I was thinking about that. It's not like I can put an ad in the paper."

Arrowette frowned. "I can go away and research who's in the area, but wouldn't it be simpler to recruit some of your old friends?"

Beast Boy's jaw locked. "No Titans."

Arrowette wisely decided to drop the subject.

"You go away and look up potential teammates. I gotta talk to contractors."

Arrowette nodded, pleased that she was being trusted with this. This was starting to look more and more like that jump-start her career needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrowette sat at her computer. It was three in the morning, but it was Friday- scratch that, it was Saturday.

She frowned as she looked at the latest potential member, some guy called Jason, whose power was listed as "a big sword. I hit people with it." _Right…_

And Jason wasn't the worst of them. Arrowette was about to give up, when she spotted a name she recognised in the database. The guy had become something of a local hero ever since he'd faced down Sinestro…

Utilising all her interpersonal skills, Arrowette began to type.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil Hawkins pulled his laptop towards him, and was surprised to find an email waiting for him. After he read it, he sat silently for a while, considering the implications. Then he made a phone call.

"Hey, Richie? It's me. Say, you up for a visit to Star?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jason belongs to Cyberwraith9, by the way. He might**** well show up later, depending on which way the story fluctuates. To see him in action, read "Avatar", by said Cyberwraith.**


	6. Local Heroes

**Chapter Five: Local Heroes.**

"Well, I gotta say, it's a tempting offer." Virgil Hawkins, better known as Static Shock, leant back in his chair, observing the green teenager sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, I mean, this could do a lot of good, and you caught us at the perfect time, as well." Gear gave his two cents.

"Oh? Why?"

Static grinned. "Just finished school."

"So you two are legally adults?"

"Only legally."

Beast Boy nodded. "So, what exactly can you do, Gear?"

The blond sighed. "The curse of being a sidekick. I'm a genius."

"Really?"

"Yep. If it's plugged into something, I can rewire it, repair it, break it, hack it, or turn it into something else."

"He's not kidding."

Beast Boy nodded. "So, are you a field agent, or radio support?"

"A bit of both. I come along if there's any computer or technology work to be done, but I can do radio support as well."

"Alright, that's cool. Well, I can't deny you got the skills, so, you want in?"

Static thought about it. "Would we get paid? I mean, this is gonna be a pretty much full time gig."

Beast Boy pushed a contract towards him. "It's all in here. If you join, you get accommodation, food, and a nice amount of spending money a week."

Static whistled as he saw the sum. "When would the base be ready?"

Beast Boy sighed. "It's gonna be a couple of months. Which is _fast_, considering how much they gotta do. But, with the amount I'm paying them, they're pretty motivated."

"So, we not a team until then?"

"Not officially. Gear, if you're a techie, could I ask you to think up some ideas for field equipment? You know, communicators, locators, that kind of thing?"

"I'll need some funding if you want me to run up some test models."

Beast Boy glanced at his bank statement. "Would…five million do you?"

"…"

"Gear?"

"…"

"You're letting in the flies, you know."

Static grinned. "I think he's in shock."

"Why?"

"Well, up 'till now he's been making things out of TV remotes and stuff."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrowette stood on the rooftop, on her usual patrol. The weeks had passed quickly, and the base was close to completion. Her patrols had changed, too.

"Penny for your thoughts." Beast Boy- or 'Gar' as he preferred to be known- 'Logan' worked too- was pensive.

"I was thinking. We need another member on the team."

Arrowette sighed. "Why?"

"We need more muscle. I mean, Gear's a great guy, gonna be a real asset, but he's not cut out for patrols. We could use another flyer."

"Look, I searched for hours, and those two were the only serious guys I could find."

"I know. I'm not tryin' to blame you, it's just-"

He was cut off by a shrill alarm from the jewellery store from the street below.

"What you say we discuss this later?"

"Good plan."

A green hawk went into a nosedive, towards the unsuspecting criminals below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, the thing is, you have to have noticed what was up with BB."

"What _was _'up' with him?"

Cyborg glanced at Starfire in puzzlement. "You mean to say, you honestly never noticed? I mean, _I_ thought it was blindingly obvious, but then again, he did tell me."

"What did he tell you?" Asked Starfire, slightly hurt that Beast Boy had kept secrets from the team.

"Well, he fell for Raven. Hard."

"He 'fell' for her? What do…oh. Truly?"

Cyborg nodded.

"When?"

"Well, he told me about the time when Robin was Slade's apprentice, but I figured it had been going on for a while before then."

"Why did he not do anything about it?"

Cyborg stared at her. "You think he didn't? You _did_ see how he behaved around her, right?"

Starfire nodded. Suddenly, things were starting to make sense, an eternity too late.

"Well, although it's kinda trite, there's an old quote that works here. 'Love is giving someone the power to destroy you and trusting them not to'. Well, he did, and then she did."

"You believe he truly loved her?"

Cyborg stared at the ground. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he believed he did."

"But I do not-"

"You still don't get it?" Cyborg's sudden anger was frightening. "I can count the number of times she was even _civil_ to him on one hand. I don't think she even realised she was doing it, but she was tearing him apart. And he _still_ listened to her. You remember Tokyo?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, soon as we came back he asked me to make him a hologram ring."

Starfire frowned. "I fail to see what that has to do with-"

"He said he wanted one because ol' darlin' Rae chewed him out over the fact that he was green." At this, Cyborg slumped, the adrenaline that came with fury presenting its bill.

"She cannot have known." Starfire was shaking. How could she have been so _blind_ to this?

"No. But she should have known better."

"Thank you. I believe I understand now." Starfire whispered, walking out of the door, straight into a horrified empath, who disappeared before Starfire could say a word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrowette and Beast Boy were in trouble. There were a _hell_ of a lot more enemies than they had anticipated, and they were quickly surrounded. Arrowette was down to her last three arrows, and Beast Boy was covered in bruises.

Beast Boy voiced both their thoughts. "We're in _deep_ shit."

"…Yeah."

As the criminals circled them, a cry broke the darkness.

"Sha-_zam_!"


	7. A Cold and Broken Hallelujah

**Chapter Six: A Cold and Broken Hallelujah.**

Raven phased into her room, and pressed the button next to the door that would lock it. When that was done, she felt the last of her strength leave her, and her legs gave way, slumping her against the door.

With her back to the wall, she sat on the ground, staring at a point in the middle distance.

_Well, _she thought with false cheer, _at least I solved the mystery of 'Why Everyone's Blaming Raven.' Turns out, it's 'cause it's all Raven's fault. Never saw that one coming._

The more she thought, the worse she felt. So, all she needed to do was stop thinking. Easy, right?

She tried to meditate, to clear her mind, but the focus wouldn't come, and after a few seconds she gave up and simply wallowed in her self-disgust.

_Well done Raven. The first guy to actually _care_ about you, to actually want to have a meaningful relationship with you, and what do you do? Act like he's got the plague, and drive him away. You go, girl. Halle-frikkin'-lujah._

She would not cry. She was strong. She had saved the whole damn planet by herself, she was not weak, and she _would not cry_!

Oh, who was she kidding?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity, Raven had got a grip on herself, and decided that her mirror needed to be consulted. She picked her way over scattered books, flung by her powers, and found her mirror. After a few seconds, a large red claw emerged. She stepped onto it, and it lowered itself into her mirror.

She arrived in Wisdom's realm, and silently rejoiced. She didn't want to have to deal with everyone else right now. She climbed the mountain, and eventually arrived at the summit, where a Shangri-la met her eyes. She found Wisdom sitting under an orange tree, still smiling her inscrutable smile. Wordlessly, she motioned for Raven to sit with her. After a while, Raven broke the silence.

"Alright. I screwed up my relationship with Beast Boy about as much as anyone could possibly screw anything up. How do I fix it?"

Wisdom nodded. "You have to understand, nothing can be as it was. Everything is in flux, as is the nature of the universe."

Raven sighed. "Please, just tell me what to do."

"You must apologise to him."

A disbelieving snort. "I think that this isn't going to be fixed with a 'sorry I was a total bitch to you for five years, can we still be friends?'"

"I never said that would fix it, merely that it needed to be done."

"But how? I don't know where he is-"

"Then find him."

"But what if he doesn't accept my apology?"

"Then you will have been too late. But at least you will have _tried_. Not for nothing has it been said '_there is no dishonour in failing. The real shame comes from not having tried_.'"

"But-" Raven stopped, realising she was about to make excuses with herself. "-I'm scared. I don't think I can bear to see him, not now."

"Then you must find a way to be able to bear it. And you must do it quickly, if you ever wish for his peace of mind, or yours."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy watched, mesmerised, as the white-clad figure picked up the last goon by the shirt, and slapped him open palmed across the face. With enough force to dislocate his jaw. Beast Boy and Arrowette winced appreciatively as she punched the man in the forehead, knocking him out. The figure dropped to the ground, and Beast Boy found his tongue at last.

"While I appreciate the help, did you _really _need to slap that guy? I mean, you coulda just knocked him out."

The girl smiled. "He needed to learn some manners."

Arrowette nodded, noticing the golden thunderbolt on her white robes, along with the cape over her left shoulder, tied by a golden rope. "You're a Marvel, aren't you?"

"Yup. Mary Marvel, at your service."

"Well, I'm Beast Boy, and my friend here is Arrowette."

The girl's eyes lit up in recognition. "No way!"

"Yes way. Why?"

"You're the guys starting a team here, aren't you?"

"Uh huh." Beast Boy nodded, hoping this conversation was going where he thought it was going.

"I was in town to see if you had a slot open for me!" Mary sounded hopeful, yet apprehensive at the same time, like she was afraid of being rejected.

Beast Boy's only response was a broad grin. _Bingo_.

Arrowette leaned over to him and stage-whispered "Well, it looks like you got your air support."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy stared in the mirror, looking at his new costume. He'd felt it was time for a change. After all, he'd worn the DP uniform for seven years now, and he was getting tired of looking at it in the mirror. Besides, he'd always felt that he clashed.

But now, he was having doubts.

Not about the uniform itself, that was fine- a purple and white getup, with some pretty nifty features- a present from Dayton Industries.

Dayton. Beast Boy found it kind of strange that in burning his links with the Titans, he'd begun to repair his strained relationship with his adoptive father.

No, he felt that his old costume was his last link to the West Coast, and the family he'd left behind. He remembered exactly _why_ he'd left, and his jawline tightened.

"Come on, man, we're dyin' out here!"

Beast Boy grinned. Static.

"Alright, I'm comin'. Geez, I never heard a guy so keen to see a man in a skin-tight bodysuit."

Laughter from the other side of the door. "Man? Don't flatter yourself, monkeyboy."

"Alright, I'm comin' out. Hold down the ladies."

Beast Boy opened the door, and was treated to an appreciative whistle. Unfortunately, it came from Static.

"Man, those are some _nifty_ shoes."

Beast Boy grinned. "So, has everyone got the stuff they'll need?"

There were variations on the theme of 'yes'. Everyone had brought everything they would need to start their new lives.

"Then let's get moved in. We want to look nice for the grand opening tomorrow, after all."

As the team walked into their new base, Beast Boy couldn't help thinking, something he'd tried not to do recently.

It had been two and a half months. And here he was, starting a new life on the other side of the country, with new friends, and new enemies. No one from his time in California. He doubted they even knew he was here.

_Talk about burning your bridges._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two and a half months since Beast Boy had left, and since her epiphany, courtesy of Cyborg, Raven had only looked in her mirror once. She didn't dare look again.

The whole dynamic of the team had changed. Cyborg was still angry at Raven, although she made no further attempts to justify her position. Not anymore. Starfire floated less, and was quieter, although she had not lost her basic optimism. Robin was grimmer than ever, and trained almost every spare minute of the day. And as for Raven…

She'd shut herself in her room, only coming out for the occasional meal, and when the alarm sounded. The others couldn't recall her saying more than three consecutive words on two months.

She was in her room, trying to get a handle on her freewheeling emotions, when Robin's voice broke through on the communicators.

"Guys, main room, now!"

When they had all arrived, Robin turned to them, in an oddly strained voice, and said "Look who's on TV."


	8. Outdone

**Chapter Seven: Outdone.**

"So, Mr. Beast Boy, could you put paid to the questions surrounding your departure from the Titans?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Well, I guess things were said that, perhaps, shouldn't have been said, or should have been said sooner. On both sides. Yeah, but, they're great guys still."

"So, how did you form your new team?"

The Titans watched as Beast Boy confidently fielded the questions posed by the reporter, throwing in jokes now and then, in silence. Beast Boy had certainly not been idle.

"Well, as lovely as it is talking to you, as you can imagine, I got a _lot_ of work to do, so catch ya later."

"One last question, are you going to be leading this group?"

"Well, we haven't really thought about it-"

"Like hell we haven't." Static's voice cut through. "You're the boss, man."

"Wahoo."

The reporter laughed lightly. "You don't seem too thrilled."

"Well, it doesn't pay better. Gotta go."

Thank you. That was Beast Boy, leader of the new superhero team here in Star City, the Young Justice. Back to you, Erik."

Robin turned off the TV.

Starfire sat in silence. One thing had become clear to her as she watched her friend- Beast Boy had outgrown the Titans. Everything showed that- a new team, a new home, even a new costume. Beast Boy no longer needed the Titans to define himself.

Starfire found herself unable to believe the opposite was true. Beast Boy could be Beast Boy without the Titans, but the Titans were not the Titans without Beast Boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Static walked through the double doors that were the main entrance to their base. They were greeted by the sight of the rest of their team lounging in the main room, along with the Doom Patrol, who looked considerably less at home.

Mento cleared his throat. "Garfield."

Beast Boy nodded. "Steve."

Mento opened his mouth. "I…err"

Beast Boy looked similarly uncomfortable. "I- oh, screw it." Mento looked surprised. "Look. You needed to lighten up more often, and I should have taken my job more seriously. We both screwed up, and we were both too proud to actually attempt to _do_ anything about it. Can we put that behind us?" The adolescent stuck out his hand, and Mento smiled, a broad, genuine smile that looked positively alien on his stern face.

"I think we can. It's good to see you, Gar."

"You too, dad." Beast Boy chuckled. "Don't give me that look. You _did_ adopt me, after all. The title goes with the job."

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff." Said Cliff, although it was obvious he was pleased. "I think it's time we had the Grand Tour."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How're you holdin' up?"

Raven turned her head to see who had addressed her. Cyborg. Great. She didn't say anything.

"Look, I know you heard me talkin' to Star."

Raven nodded.

"So you know why I was angry at you."

Another nod.

Cyborg sighed. "But being angry isn't helping. Seeing BB today, well, I think he's moved on. Maybe we should too."

"And just forget about him?" Raven's voice was cracked through under use.

"No. But we should try and get along without him being here."

Raven sat on the sofa, and stared at nothing. "It's funny, all the things you take for granted. I actually miss being interrupted."

Cyborg nodded. "I know what you mean."

"You don't know what you got 'till it's gone, huh?"

"Amen to that."

After a few moments of silence, Cyborg spoke again. "You know, Star's hopeful that he'll contact us soon."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? When he left, he promised to call once he'd got where he was going."

"Maybe."

"It'd be nice to see him again."

"Mmm."

Cyborg seemed intent on drawing Raven out. Eventually, he abandoned subtlety.

"Look. How do you feel about seeing him again?"

Raven didn't answer for a long time. "I don't know. Part of me really wants to see him, part of me is insisting we kidnap him and drag him back here, but most of me is…"

"Is…" Cyborg prompted.

"…Scared."

"Oh. Why?"

"A lot of reasons. I'm worried that he'll still be angry at me. I mean, it's not like I haven't given him enough reasons, and I'm scared that he's still hung up about that." She continued in a much softer voice, more tentatively. "And part of me is scared that…that he _has_ got over it. Just moved on."

"Gotten over you, you mean."

Raven nodded, hesitantly. "Yeah. From my perspective, I always liked him. I mean, it's hard not to. Sure, he was annoying, but…yeah. I guess, I should have just showed him that from time to time."

"Hindsight's in 20/20."

"God, you're full of clichés, aren't you? But you're right, again."

"Look, I- I'm no good at this. I think you should talk to Starfire about this kind of thing. It's hard to have a Girl Talk with a guy."

Raven nodded, and left the room. After a while, Cyborg decided he might as well check his emails.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And _this_ is the lab, where Gear will be working, eating, and most probably sleeping."

"Hey!"

Static grinned. "Only two months and he already knows you, Rich."

"Smartass."

"Alright, you two, stop bickering. We have guests."

Static turned to Mary. "Yes, mom."

"Anyway, that concludes the Magical Mystery Tour. Please visit the Gift Shop on your way out."

The whole group turned to the door, and left. Mento walked next to Beast Boy.

"Gar."

"Yeah, dad?"

"You've done well for yourself here. I'd like to stay, but the Chief wants to brief us for our next mission. It seems Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man is on the loose again."

Beast Boy nodded. "Well, if you ever need us, don't hesitate to call."

"I know." The group arrived in the foyer. "Doom Patrol, move out!"

Arrowette turned to Beast Boy. "Was he always such a drill sergeant, Logan?"

"Trust me, that's the most lenient I've ever seen him."

Gear turned. "I'd better get back to work. I've got the communicators working, but some of the kit I'm having trouble adapting to your powers, Gar."

Beast Boy nodded. "What'd I tell you? Works, eats and sleeps. Anyway, I got an email to send."

_Well, that was one relationship repaired. Maybe I can clear the air between here and California as well._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Father Figure

**Chapter Eight: Father Figure.**

Beast Boy sat at the main computer, putting the finishing touches to his email. With only the barest hint of trepidation, he hit "send". Just as he did that, the computer registered an incoming video call. Accepting, he was met with a shock of yellow hair and a domino mask. Hitting the intercom button, Beast Boy summoned his team.

Arrowette was the first in the room, and stopped when she recognised the caller. Static was next, and his response was more casual, merely sitting on the couch. Mary and Gear arrived at the same time, from different parts of the base.

"Can we help you?" Beast Boy asked.

"What are you doing in my town?" The figure growled.

"We're trying to help people." Beast Boy snapped back.

"Well, if you think I'm gonna just sit back and let you kids be responsible for the safety of _my_ town-" here the man sat back, and stopped scowling "you're absolutely right."

"Wha?"

"Hey, I ain't no Batman, kid. Always the first to shake a helping hand, that's me." A derisive snort came from off-camera. "Oh, hush, Dinah."

"So…you're giving us your vote of confidence?" Arrowette tentatively spoke up.

Beast Boy noticed how incredibly nervous she was around him, and likewise saw how his expression became…strange…when he looked at her. A mixture of compassion and sadness. _Or it could just be his mask's a little skewed. Better not make assumptions._

"Yup. I mean, the JL is great and all, but I can't exactly protect my home like I used to. It's nice to know someone's there to pick up the slack."

"Thanks. We'll keep Star safe for you."

The man nodded. "I'll hold you to that."

At that moment the room was bathed in pulsing yellow light, and Beast Boy opened up a smaller screen on the main computer.

"We got a hostage situation at a bank in Lamb Valley. Gear, got enough communicators ready yet?"

"No, I thought I'd have a day or two before-"

"Never mind, then! We'll just have to stick together. _Move_!"

The hero chuckled as the newly formed team raced towards its debut, and closed the link.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was engaged in feeding Silkie when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal a distraught looking Raven.

"Can we talk?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh, mail." Cyborg exclaimed when he opened his inbox.

**From: Unknown.**

**Re: FAMILY REUNION.**

Family reunion? Cyborg opened the mail and read in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you wish to discuss?" The question was merely out of politeness- Starfire knew damn well what Raven had finally mustered the courage to talk about.

"Beast Boy, what else?"

Smiling slightly, Starfire prompted her. "What about him do you wish to discuss?"

Raven searched for an angle to start the conversation. "Do you really think he's going to contact us soon?"

"Surely. He did promise as much when he left. Would you rather he did not?"

"No!" Raven considered her response. "Well…in a way, yes."

"Why? Do you not wish to see him again?"

Raven sighed. "To tell the truth, the idea's scaring me. I just don't know how he'll react. He might- scratch that- _will_ still be angry at me, and if what Cyborg says is true, I don't blame him."

Starfire pursed her lips. Ever since Cyborg had explained things to Starfire, she had walked a fine line, not wishing to deepen the rifts in the team, but she knew that she could not simply ignore what had transpired. To do so would be a betrayal to Beast Boy. "Have you come to terms with what you heard Cyborg said?"

"No, not really. It's just too- overwhelming."

"Then we shall break it down. What are your feelings regarding the attraction Beast Boy feels for you?"

"I- I don't know."

Starfire massaged her temples. She loved this planet, she truly did, but one of the many things that frustrated her about humans was their tendency to overcomplicate straightforward things. "Let us take a specific example. If Beast Boy were here now, and he asked you on a date, would you accept?"

"I-"

"Yes or no."

"I don-"

"_Yes or no_."

Raven paused. "Yes." She then looked somewhat surprised at herself.

"There. Your first issue is resolved." Starfire sounded immensely pleased with herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, what've we got?" Beast Boy asked his compatriots as they stood some distance from the bank.

"Not much. They haven't displayed any obvious metahuman abilities yet, but there are at least twelve of them, and they're all armed." Arrowette quoted the report the police had given.

"And the hostages?"

"No word."

Beast Boy sighed. "Alright. Mary, I want you to do a recon, but try and stay hidden, alright? I don't want anyone getting hurt. Well, I don't mind too much if the bad guys get hurt."

Mary nodded and took to the skies, flying high over the bank. After a few moments, she returned.

"I could see a group of people tied up directly underneath the skylight. There seemed to be about seven."

"Thanks. Well, let's plan this carefully."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't contacted you sooner, but the last few weeks have been a BIT mental. :)**

**Missing you guys, though. How's about you drop by sometime? Can't wait to show you all the cool stuff we got out here, and I know you'll like the guys.**

**Send me a message, and we'll arrange a visiting time!**

**Loads of love, **

**-BB**

**P.S. Cy, got Mega Monkeys 6! Wicked sweet. Can't wait to whoop your metal behind ;)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, everyone clear? Don't give 'em a chance to get their bearings. If we get close quickly then the hostages should be safe. I'm aiming for engagement within three seconds of them spotting us. Got it?"

The team nodded, and Mary and Static took to the air. Beast Boy and Arrowette made their way over to the Bank's doors, and nodded when Static and Mary took their positions on the roof.

"Let's do this." Murmured Arrowette, and she notched an arrow. Beast Boy morphed into an ant and clung to the shaft.

Arrowette kicked the door down and fired the smoke arrow directly at one of the men- it hit him in the chest and he went down hard, but not before Beast Boy had detached himself and morphed into a Gorilla. Simultaneously Static shattered the skylight and he and Mary dropped down.

Ten seconds after contact, the battle was over.

Beast Boy looked around at the comatose criminals, and the police that had left their barricades to arrest the miscreants, and uttered one word.

"Nice."


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter Nine: Calm Before the Storm**

_This last scene is something of a gift for SxStrngSamurai13, who suggested the idea. I liked it, for no reason other than it cranks the drama up a notch. And in case you haven't noticed, I __**like**__ drama. This is an über-short filler, I know, but I think it's entertaining. I promise, the next couple of chapters are gonna be heavy._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What else are you uncertain about?"

Raven was about to answer when Cyborg broke over the intercom. "Guys, main room, _now_!"

Sighing, Starfire followed Raven out of the room.

"What is it?" Robin asked, dashing into the room, quickly followed by Raven and Starfire.

"We got mail. From Beast Boy." With that he called up their erstwhile teammate's communication on the screen.

Starfire clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! We must go and see him!"

Robin nodded. "Yeah." He didn't say any more, but he was clearly apprehensive.

Raven didn't say anything, and Cyborg pointedly avoided drawing attention to her.

"So, I'll tell him next week, then? Saturday?"

Robin nodded. "Saturday it is."

Starfire beamed. "Glorious."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ziggy played guitar, jamming good with Weird and Gilly, and the Spiders from Mars. He played it left hand, but made it to fa-ar, became the special man, then we were Ziggy's band..."

"Has anyone ever told you that you really can't sing?" Mary laughed lightly at the look on her leader's face.

"No. What're you doing up? It's, like, three in the morning."

"Well, you can't. And what are _you_ doing up?"

Beast Boy sighed theatrically. "Well, if you must know, I was going to update our files with some of the stuff Arrowette gave me on the local supervillains."

"Of course you were. So why were you looking in the fridge? Last I looked the computer was over there." Mary thumbed over her shoulder.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, you obviously haven't looked recently then. And as for your wounding comments about my singing, I'll have you know that after just _one_ performance at a Tokyo karaoke bar, I was chased by delirious fangirls for a week straight."

"I don't believe it."

Beast Boy sighed. "Why does nobody believe me when I tell them that?" He did a double take. "You never told me why you were up."

Mary shrugged. "I suddenly had a craving for ice cream. Go figure." With that she did indeed open the freezer and root around for a tub of ice cream. "You want some?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Strict vegan. But thanks for the offer." He snagged an orange from the fruit bowl.

"So, you alright?"

"Should I not be?"

Mary looked uncomfortable. "Well, the Titans are arriving in a couple of days."

"Oh. That." Beast Boy stared at nothing for a while.

"How come you left them, anyway?"

"Long story."

Mary shrugged, and looked around. "I'm not going anywhere."

Beast Boy grinned at her. "No, but it's so late it's early, and we've got _training_ to do tomorrow morning. I promise I'll tell you some other time, okay?"

Mary sighed. "Slavedriver."

"You know it."

Beast Boy threw his orange peel in the bin, and staggered out the door. "G'night."

"Good night." Mary sat in the common room for a while, a vague smile on her face.


	11. A is for Awkward

**Chapter Ten: A is for Awkward.**

Robin pressed the buzzer, and after a few minutes was answered by a dreadlocked teenager in a blue trenchcoat.

"The Titans?"

Raven bit back all manner of sarcastic responses as Robin confirmed who they were, and the figure nodded and allowed them in.

"Come on, I'll show you where the guys are." At that, he pressed an intercom button on the wall and spoke into it. "Hey, Logan, your friends are here."

"Thanks Stat. Take 'em up to the main room, would ya?"

That voice. Raven hadn't heard _that_ voice in what seemed like an eternity, and its sudden reappearance brought a new wave of fear crashing down on her. She tried to ignore it as best she could, block it out, but that was difficult. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Starfire smile reassuringly. Raven composed herself, and nodded at Starfire.

"So, what's your name?" Robin was painfully aware that the atmosphere had become awkward, even though he couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

"Static Shock, at your service. But most people just call me Static." Here he did an elaborate bow. "And here is the main room." He waved his hand in front of the sensor, and the door slid open.

"Hey guys, how's it been?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy put up his best façade of normality as Static ushered their visitors into the main room. He looked up from the sofa, and grinned.

"Hey guys. How's it been?"

"Beast Boy! It is wonderful to see you again!" Starfire wasted no time in crushing Beast Boy's ribs to powder.

"Err…you alright there, Logan?" Arrowette wasn't sure how to react to the sight of her leader being crushed by his former teammate, who seemed overjoyed to see him. Certainly the other Titans seemed to think this was perfectly acceptable.

"…Yeah…I'm fine…ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-no-I'm-not-no-I'm-not-Star-put-me-down-now-please!"

Starfire complied, gushing apologies.

"Yeah, so how's about I introduce you to the guys?" Without waiting for a response, he pointed out Arrowette. "This is Arrowette, my wonderful Second. Without her help…well, I'd still be wandering around the industrial district, wondering where the hell all the hotels were." Arrowette smirked at that, although no one else seemed to get the joke.

"I'm not sure who this guy is." Beast Boy claimed, pointing at Gear. "He showed up one day and refused to leave. We've put him up in the lab."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Gear. I should have mentioned your sidekick too." Here he pointed at Static. "That's Static, and before you ask, his dreads _are_ natural, which means he hasn't washed his hair in seven years."

"I am _not_ a sidekick!"

"Sure you aren't. And the final member of our little team is Mary Marvel, of the acclaimed Marvel family. For those that don't know your superhero lore, that means, basically, that she can kick your ass."

"Hi." Mary extended her hand, which Robin tentatively took. Fortunately, Mary seemed to possess better muscle control than Starfire.

"So." Arrowette said overly brightly. "Who wants coffee?"

There were various nods, as people asked for their beverages of choice. Having a drink meant having something to do in the silences. Beast Boy just wished he'd thought of that first- now Arrowette was going to be busy for a while, and out of the spotlight.

He only wished the same were true for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven accepted the tea without a word, and continued to glare. About two minutes into the conversation, she'd caught that Marvel girl casting furtive glances at Beast Boy.

Needless to say, Raven wasn't having any of _that_. So, in the best traditions of jealous teenagers and murderous demons everywhere, she had been glaring at the girl ever since. Raven's glare had once reduced a grown man to a gibbering wreck who'd been in therapy for weeks after a mere ten seconds.

It was having no discernable effect on Mary.

"So…Beast Boy…that's a nice costume you got there." Said Robin, casting around for conversation topics.

"Yeah, I got tired of the purple and black."

"So you went for purple and white?"

A shrug. "I'm unimaginative."

"No gloves, I see."

Beast Boy nodded, and flexed his claws. This was more significant than it looked. Beast Boy had always been insecure about his physical appearance, especially his claws.

"Hey, B." Cyborg spoke up. Something had been niggling at the back of his mind. "How'd you fund this setup?"

"Dad paid for it."

"Dad?"

"Mento."

"Oh." Cyborg did not like Mento.

"Yeah. It was nice to talk to him, ya know?"

"Hmm. Didn't your email say something about Mega Monkeys 6?"

Beast Boy grinned, and vaulted over the back of the sofa to land in front of the Gamestation 362, tossing Cyborg a controller. The two were quickly engrossed in the game, the question of their respective loyalties put aside for the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…Gear…what do you do?" Raven watched as Robin desperately tried to fill the black hole in the conversation.

"I make stuff. Gadgets, communicators, that kind of thing. Most recently I've been working on a kind of mini camera and earpiece combo, but Gar's powers are proving problematic."

"Oh?" Robin relaxed. Gear was one of those people that could talk for hours about their field of expertise.

"Yeah, I was working on a kind of contact lens camera- I tell you, nanotechnology is the future- but since Gar has no set eye size- in fact, sometimes he doesn't even _have_ eyes- you can imagine I'm having difficulty. Same goes for the earpiece."

Raven rolled her eyes as she saw Robin talk technology with Gear. Now he was safe from the suffocating awkwardness that hung over the group.

"So…you'd be…Raven?" That damn Marvel girl. Raven nodded.

"Hi. I'm Mary. Nice to meet you." An extended hand, which Raven took with _extreme_ reluctance.

"So what do you think of the base?" Raven scowled. Either this girl was completely oblivious, or she was ignoring Raven's 'Disturb and Die' vibe out of sheer contrariness.

"It's…not bad. Is there anywhere I could get some air?"

Mary nodded. "There's a roof garden. The elevator will take you right there."

Raven walked off in the direction of the elevator.

"You're welcome." Mary prompted. When no response was forthcoming, she turned back to the group, thinking unmentionable things about people that were too stuck up to show common courtesy.

As Raven left, she was followed by a pair of green eyes.


	12. A Victory March

**Chapter Eleven: A Victory March.**

"Raven?"

She didn't turn around. It was hard enough to stay composed as it was, without those eyes piercing her. After a few minutes, she spoke.

"Cyborg told me, you know, why you left."

"Oh." That was all she was getting, apparently.

"Beast Boy, I-" she choked on her words, but knew that it had to be done. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" His tone was mild, almost confused.

"Everything. Every time I refused to listen to you, every time I caused you physical harm for no good reason, every time I cut you down with an insult, everything that I ever did to hurt you. I never meant it."

"Not once?"

"Never." _Please dear God please let him accept this._

"Then why'd you do it?" His voice betrayed a hint of pain for the first time in years. For the first time since Terra.

"I-" Raven found she had no good answer. "I- I guess that it was because you wouldn't let me be. You wouldn't let me just sit in my room and hide from the world. Damnit, you challenged my entire worldview, and I couldn't handle it. I- I guess I was jealous. I mean, you were so damn _happy_, while I was just the girl in the corner who no one disturbed 'cause no one knew her well enough to know whether or not she'd go psycho."

Beast Boy didn't answer, and Raven didn't turn around.

"But when you actually paid attention to me, it was wonderful and awful, all at once. On the one hand, you must have been the first person in my entire life who- who actually wanted me as a friend, and you have no idea how much that meant to me.

"But on the other hand, you were a serious danger to me. Inviting me to live a little flew in the face of everything I had ever been taught. I figured the best way to prevent my emotions from going haywire was to get you to hate me. It looks like I succeeded." Raven finished, her hands shaking and blinking madly. She was surprised when Beast Boy spoke right in her ear, directly behind her.

"Raven. I could _never_ hate you. Not now, not ever."

"Then why did you leave?"

Beast Boy moved away, and Raven felt the aura of his body heat leave with him. He stood some distance away, staring out towards the bay.

"I wanted to get over you. Somewhere along the line I fell for you. It started when Cy and I invaded your mind. Do you remember that day? I do, well. It goes down as one of my favourite days ever, because that was the first day I heard you laugh, the first day I felt I could get to know you. It wasn't long before I got too deep. I loved you, Raven, and it damn near killed me."

Raven focussed on one word. "Loved?"

Beast Boy gave a rueful chuckle. "You called my bluff. Alright, I admit it. I'm not over you, not by a long shot. Maybe in a year, although I doubt it, but now? Not a chance."

"Beast Boy, please, come back. These last two months have been hell. Everything's been too quiet, and…sad. Everyone's been at a loose end. Please. We need you. Hell…_I_ need you, more than I ever realised."

Beast Boy fought to control his breathing, and stared out into the distance. "Leaving…was a mistake. I shouldn't have run away from my responsibilities like that."

_Yes, please yes… _For an instant, Raven dared to hope.

"But it's not a mistake I intend to repeat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wonder what they're talking about." Robin stared at the foyer ceiling, waiting for Raven.

Cyborg and Starfire shared a look. "Oh, _I _ain't telling him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy, what do you mean?"

The changeling waved his arm at Star City. "Five million people. There are five million souls out there, and they depend on _us_ for protection. I can't walk away from that responsibility."

"There are more superheroes in Star City than just you."

"Yeah. And they're all in this building. If I leave now, this team will fall apart. If Robin had left three weeks after we'd built the Tower, do you think we'd have survived?"

Raven didn't answer. She had none to give. But the look in her eyes spoke volumes.

Beast Boy saw the look, and turned away. _Please don't beg. I don't think I could stand it if you begged_.

"Beast Boy, I- I never meant for anything like this to happen. I never thought I was driving you away."

Beast Boy sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry I didn't realise that, that I wasn't strong enough to stay. Instead I did the only thing I've ever done, and ran. But I can't come back. People _need_ me here."

Raven stepped closer, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand."

_It would be so easy. Just turn your head slightly, and lean forwards…_Beast Boy shook of his wistful dreams, and touched her hand lightly, sliding it from his shoulder. "I know." His voice was oddly calm, devoid of any feeling.

"I should go." Raven's voice was a handful of decibels above a whisper, and close to cracking with the weight of salt water behind it.

Beast Boy didn't look at her when she teleported away. He left the roof before the orange T-Jet roared across the evening sky. Instead, he took the elevator down to the main room.

"Hey, where've you been?"

"Oh you know, just getting some air." Beast Boy grinned widely.

"You okay?" Mary's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, just a tiring day, is all. You guys better get some rest soon, we've still got a lot of work to do."

This was met with groans.

"I'm gonna catch some Zs. See you tomorrow."

He waved goodbye to his team, the grin still firmly fixed. It persisted as he went into his room, as he locked his door. It remained as he turned on the radio to a random station. It was still there as he turned the volume up as loudly as he could.

_Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet that you exploded into my heart  
And I forget I forget the movie song.  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?  
_

It fell from his face as he buried his head in his hands and cried.

_  
I can't do the talks, like the talk on the TV  
And I can't do a love song, like the way it's meant to be.  
I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you,  
I can't do anything, except be in love with you._

And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be,  
All I do is keep the beat and the bad company.  
Now all I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme,  
Juliet, I'd do the stars with you any time.  


_**End.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muahahahah! Doesn't this just **_**scream**_** 'sequel'? Don't worry, I've got one in the works, and it'll resolve any unresolved issues in this one. If you can think of anything that I haven't addressed in this story, then drop me a review, and I'll make a point of including it in the sequel. Just don't tell me about the fact that I haven't told you about the incident that sparked BBs departure. I know about that one, and I left it out on purpose.**

**Also, unless Cyberwraith9 decides I am unworthy, Jason (aka "The Guy With The Big Sword") will make a physical cameo early on, in all his glory. Because he's cool.**


End file.
